marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alison Blaire (Earth-295)
| Relatives = Carter (father, assumed deceased), mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former teen pop star | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Andy Kubert | First = Amazing X-Men #1 | HistoryText = The months leading up to Apocalypse's first strike against America were the happiest of young Allison Blair’s life. She had released her first album and had become a pop sensation. Bitter about her lost dreams of being a singer, Dazzler no longer cared about preserving her voice. She became a heavy smoker. During her time with the X-Men, Dazzler established a relationship with Exodus, the newest X-Man. Magneto sent a group led by Quicksilver to help mutant-hunting Sentinels evacuate humans across the Atlantic to Europe. Part of this mission was to reprogram the Sentinels to recognize the X-Men as allies, but this was reversed by a group of Apocalypse’s elite shock troops, the Brotherhood of Chaos, led by the Horseman of Apocalypse known as Abyss. Dazzler aided her fellow X-Men in defeating the Brotherhood and reversing their reprogramming of the Sentinels so that they could assist in the evacuation. Returning to the X-Men's mansion headquarters, Dazzler and the others learned that Magneto had been captured by Apocalypse. With his half-brother Charles taken into the Morlock tunnels with his Nanny, Quicksilver sent Dazzler and Exodus to retrieve him. There the couple ran into Gambit and his X-Ternals who told them that their member Strong Man betrayed them to Apocalypse and kidnapped the boy. Ultimately, the X-Men defeated Apocalypse and restored the timeline (diverging Earth-616 with Earth-295), however, their reality would endure. The X-Men helped rebuild North America, becoming a police force for mutants and hunting down war criminals on the loose following the fall of Apocalypse's regime, most notably Sinister. Months later, Exodus was sent on a secret mission along with his fellow X-Men, Wild Child, Iceman, and Morph. Dazzler tried to move on with her life but she secretly waited for Exodus’ return, hoping he was somehow still alive. . Dazzler continued to operate with the X-Men in their hunt for Sinister. On a goodwill mission into the Morlock tunnels, Dazzler and the X-Men clashed with the Morlocks, battling Thornn. She also battled the Guthrie family who had come to get revenge against the X-Men for abandoning their sister Husk to die on a previous mission. Dazzler was among the X-Men who learned that Magneto had made a deal with Sinister. It turned out that it was Sinister (not Magneto) who saved North America from the nuclear strike that would have wiped them out following the defeat of Apocalypse. Dazzler was among the X-Men who clashed with Sinister and his Sinister Six, which included their former comrade Jean Grey. During the battle, Dazzler's power led to the defeat of the Sinister Six member Cloak. Following the defeat of Sinister, after Magneto handed himself over to the authorities to serve time for his deception, Dazzler remained with the X-Men who were now led by Weapon X (Logan) and Jean Grey (now Phoenix). | Powers = Dazzler is a mutant who is able to convert sound waves into light in a variety of ways including laser blasts, a light shield, and hypnotizing lights. Dazzler has also demonstrated the ability to create “hard light” for use in a physical attack or to fool electronic sensors. She is also able to release a huge blast of light temporarily stunning and blinding all those around her, leaving herself dazed and drained. She rarely does this, due to the danger to everyone in the area. | Abilities = Dazzler is a talented performer and singer. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Dazzler (AoA) marveldirectory.com }} Category:Photokinesis Category:Force Field Category:Tobacco Smokers